


Thigh Five

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Dry Humping, F/M, I've been waiting ages to use that tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Up all night to get Bucky (Marvel), thigh riding, thighs of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: "Wait," Jane grabbed his hand before he could undo his jeans, "I want to try something."





	Thigh Five

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019. Square C3: Free Space (Thigh Riding)

Jane’s bra came off. Her shirt was somewhere in the ether, never to be seen or heard of again. As far as Bucky was concerned, she could spend the rest of her life like this. Nearly naked in his lap, her hair stuck to her flushed face, so beautiful he wanted to take her in right there in her desk chair. Slam into her perfect body with everything he had until she forgot her own name. 

Beds were overrated anyway.

He went for her breasts, rolling his tongue over her pert nipple. 

“Bucky…” she moaned.

“Mm- tastes amazing,” he grinned, nipping the sensitive bud with his teeth. “Think I need some more.”

He went for his zipper. Jeans were a terrible idea today.

“Wait,” she grabbed his hand. “Not yet. I want to try something.”

She slid across his lap. Bucky thought she’d get off but she settled on his right leg, pushing her bare chest into his as she straddled his thigh. They breathed together, warm air blowing in each other’s faces. She smelled like mint. Bucky loved mint. He moved to capture her lips as she gripped his shoulders and ran her clit all the way down his thigh. The friction drew a gasp from her, which Bucky’s tongue muffled. Her panties were so thin, he could feel her wetness seep through the rough denim.

Slowly, she slid back up. Her nails dug into his back, but even to his flesh and blood body, the pain was nothing. Bucky’s hands hovered over her midsection, just in case she fell off. He held his leg steady as she picked up the pace, riding his thigh like there was no tomorrow. Heat spread to his groin, and he had to pop the button down to relieve the pressure. His boxers were already damp with pre-cum, and he couldn’t say for sure that he wouldn’t come before she did. 

“Bucky,” she panted, throwing her head back in the purest ecstasy. “Bucky. Bucky. Buckybuckybucky-”

_ ‘How’d you get so lucky Barnes,’  _ he thought for the twentieth time that day.  _ ‘What’d you ever do to deserve a girl like this?’ _

He’d never know, but he sure as hell wouldn’t question it. 

“Fuck, Jane, you’re amazing,” he muttered, dropping his head between her breasts.

“You are,” she moaned. “You’re incredible. You’re perfect. You’re oooooOOH YES!”

She kept going through her orgasm, rubbing and grinding and drawing the pleasure out as long as possible. Bucky grit his teeth, veins pulsing in his neck. His body betrayed him. He came so hard it nearly hurt and if these jeans were ruined before, they were beyond saving now. 

“Holy shit,” he groaned, peppering kisses and hickeys along her throat.

“I know,” Jane said, still riding him lazily and stroking his untouched thigh. “I had a feeling that would be good, but… wow.”

“Glad I didn’t skip leg day this week.” Bucky coaxed her to stand and shucked his jeans and underwear in one fluid motion. She licked her lips at his cock, half hard and growing. Bucky smirked. “Round two?”

“Oh yeah,” she purred, “but I think these panties are done for.”

Bucky tore them off. “You don’t need them.”

He dragged her against him, his thigh pressed tight between her legs, letting her feel the hard muscle with no barriers. They hit the desk. He took a seat and drew her up to his hip, finding the perfect, agonizing speed to make her cry out and beg for more.

Chairs were overrated, too.


End file.
